


The Company You Keep

by jjtaylor



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjtaylor/pseuds/jjtaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-X2. Pyro takes up residence at a secret hide-out with Magneto and Mystique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Company You Keep

After dinner, Magneto went out in the driveway to fix some part of the car Pyro couldn't pronounce, Pyro pretended to read _Crime and Punishment_, and Mystique made lemonade. Mystique frightened Pyro, and he tried to hide behind a book as often as possible to avoid talking to her. She didn't seem to have much to say most of the time, and so it generally worked out. But there were times when she just stared at him until he spoke first. This time, when her yellow eyes fixed on him, he had a question ready.

"Why does Magneto ignore me?" he asked.

Mystique blinked at him, and handed him a glass garnished with a lemon wedge.

"Is it because he doesn't like me? Because if he wants me to, I can leave," he said. "I've been on my own before, I'd be fine."

"Magneto ignores you," Mystique said, as though Pyro was speaking another language. She was silent for a moment, and then she said, "There's a reason that no one else from the Brotherhood lives in the secret hide-out with their leader."

Pyro wasn't sure if that really answered his question.

"You wouldn't be fine on your own," she added. "Pretty boy like you'd get eaten alive."

And she walked out of the room.

  
Pyro woke in the middle of the night certain of one thing: he was alone in the house with Magneto. When Magneto had finished the car repair, Mystique had taken the keys from him and left, saying she had some loose ends to tie up, whatever that meant. She hadn't returned before Pyro went to bed, and she still wasn't back now, he was sure of it. The house felt too quiet.

He reached for his lighter on the beside table and flicked it a few times, and then got out of bed and decided to get a drink of water, or maybe a soda, since he wasn't sure he'd be able to get back to sleep. He passed Magneto's bedroom on the way to the kitchen; the door was ajar.

Pyro stopped just outside the darkened room, his hand was on the door, which swung open slightly. He watched for any movement, knowing he shouldn't be anywhere near here, but unable to pull himself away. He was drawn in by Magneto's rhythmic breathing, his presence under the sheets.

Magneto rolled over to face him. He was bare-chested, and the sheet pooled in his lap.

"What do you think you're doing?" Magneto asked, his voice a dangerous whisper. Pyro thought he might actually be smiling as he spoke, which didn't bode well. "Is there something wrong? Do you need to wake me for any reason? No?"

"I wasn't -"

"Waiting until Mystique is gone to try and kill me? Hoping it will get you back into the fold with Professor Xavier?"

"That's not -"

"Then, what, dear boy, has brought you to my bedroom in the middle of the night?"

Pyro took a few stumbling steps into the room and bent down to kiss Magneto gently on the lips.

Magneto kissed back, equally as gently, and then pulled back to laugh. It was a low chuckle, sultry, spooky in the dark. Pyro could feel the heat of Magneto's bare chest burning close to his own skin.

"Is this what you came to me for, Pyro?" Magneto asked, tugging Pyro onto the bed.

"I don't know," Pyro said, barely able to speak as Magneto began to move very slowly beneath him.

"Let's find out."

Magneto ran his fingers through Pyro's hair, cupping the back of his head, and finally pulling him down for a kiss, much more insistent than their first brush of lips. Pyro found himself making small, breathy sounds, somewhere between gasps and whimpers. His mind had almost entirely left him, although a part of him was sure his mind left him the moment he paused at the bedroom door.

Magneto shifted his hands to Pyro's hips and then rolled him over, so Pyro was on his back. Magneto, now able to move more freely, started rocking his leg between Pyro's thighs while pushing up Pyro's t-shirt and sucking at a nipple.

When Magneto spoke, his voice was lower than usual, but still had the same amused tone to it. "Do you like this?"

Pyro nodded, and Magneto bit down on his collarbone.

"I've chosen good company," Magneto said.

"Oh," Pyro said, not really understanding, but he was reminded of what Mystique had said earlier. He was frustrated that Magneto and Mystique spoke in the same code.

Pyro thought he was going to come the moment Magneto's tongue touched his cock, but he managed to hang on long enough for Magneto to take him entirely in his mouth. But when he started to hum, Pyro made maybe two frantic thrusts before he tensed and came with a yelp.

Magneto laughed again, licking his lips in a way that Pyro thought should be expressly forbidden by law. Except that Magneto didn't obey laws anyway.

Pyro turned on his side, and reached out his hand hesitantly, wrapping his fingers around Magneto's cock. Magneto gasped slightly, but his face was relaxed, though his eyes fluttered closed when Pyro began to stroke.

Later, Pyro can't decide which part he liked best – the part where Magneto licked his lips after blowing him, or the part where Magneto said things like, "Harder" and "Faster" in a raspy voice, or the part where Magneto called out his name as he came all over Pyro's hand.

Which is how it happened. Pyro's hand was damp with sweat and it felt so good to touch Magneto this way, to feel him trembling slightly, to lean closer and lick his neck. Magneto's whole body moved in time with Pyro's strokes, until Magneto threw his head back and moaned, "Oh, oh," and then "Oh, Pyro." It was gorgeous, and Pyro was convinced then that Magneto hadn't ignored him one bit since they'd met.

Magneto sighed and settled onto his back on the bed, drawing Pyro to him in what was almost an embrace. He brushed his hands through Pyro's hair, across his shoulders, down his back, and over his ass, his fingers digging in just slightly, which made Pyro buck forward.

"Yes," Magneto said, his hands continuing over every part of Pyro's body until Pyro was fully aroused again. "Yes. Well." And then he flipped Pyro onto his stomach.

  
When Mystique returned the next morning, she was holding a stack of hand-knit scarves. She draped one around Magneto's shoulders at the breakfast table and she wrapped another around Pyro, tucking it quite tenderly into his shirt.

"Where did these come from?" Pyro asked. Mystique didn't answer.

"Have a seat, my dear, and have some breakfast," Magneto said, standing up. "I believe I am in need of a long bath." And with that, Magneto disappeared off into the bathroom.

Pyro watched him over the rim of his mug.

"So," Mystique said. "What did you two get up to while I was gone?"

Pyro nearly spit his coffee over the table; he was quite sure he blushed.

"I, uh...nothing."

Mystique watched him carefully for a moment, then smiled her unsettling smile, and reached for a piece of toast, which she began to butter.

"Of course," she said. "Just make sure you share."

Pyro heard the water start in the bathroom. He tried not to think about what Mystique had meant, but he wanted to all the same.


End file.
